


homecoming

by deathbyhoechlinseverything



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Hurt!Stiles, I suck at tagging, Magic, Magic!Stiles, Multi, Witchcraft, everyone's a dick, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyhoechlinseverything/pseuds/deathbyhoechlinseverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are nothing… nothing BUT a liability to this pack”. The words still play in his head nearly two months after Derek literally screamed them in his face. Nearly two months since Derek booted him from the pack. Nearly two months since his best friend even acknowledged his existence. “You are not, and never will be part of this pack”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first work, like ever guys! It probably is going to majorly suck but it's all gucci, at least I'm finally trying. please leave feed back, I'd love to see what everyone thinks and what would be good to add and make it better!

“You are nothing… nothing BUT a liability to this pack”. The words still play in his head nearly two months after Derek literally screamed them in his face. Nearly two months since Derek booted him from the pack. Nearly two months since his best friend even acknowledged his existence. “You are not, and never will be part of this pack”.

 

Sitting in the empty Dallas terminal, Stiles can’t help but constantly keep reliving the events of that late October night; the night where they almost lost Allison and Lydia. How was he supposed to know he was being followed on his way to the Hale House then, after all he is only human. How was he supposed to know about group of hunters that he led to the pack that night? And only after a fierce battle, how was he supposed to know that he was personally to blame in the eyes of not only Derek, but also the entire pack including Scott. After that night, he lost everything. Immediately the day after, it was made blatantly clear that he was not allowed to have any contact with the pack other than the sad smiles both Allison and Lydia gave him, and with him gone, Danny took his place instantly as pack researcher. After two lonely months and countless hours of research, Stiles finally made his decision. If he was not allowed to have anything in Beacon Hills, then why stay. 

 

Here he is now, about to board the last plane to his destination, to his new home. New Orleans was the birthplace and home of his mother. It’s where she was raised, schooled, and fell in love. Surprisingly, convincing his dad to allow him to move to the southern city was relatively easy. With full rides to Tulane, UNO, and Loyola, he’d have to be an idiot to turn them all down. After spending nearly all of his spring break in the deep south touring the schools and city, UNO was his chosen school. Not only did it offer the best Psychology department in the state, but also offered something nowhere else could, the chance to study and practice his magic, or “spark” as Deaton had coined it, with some of the best witches in country and world. He vowed to protect those he loved, even if they abandoned him, and when he returns, he’ll finally do just that and then some.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this for a while now, but with college I never had enough time. thank god all my projects are done so now I can relax a little before finals. the next chapter should be up in the next week and will be a lot longer!


End file.
